User talk:Troyl
Hi there and welcome to My Lego Network Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Troyl page—we appreciate it! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Followed by 100 zeroes (Talk) 20:03, April 8, 2009 =SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT= Anyone who has some space fuel cells for sale, contact me via this talk page please. ------------------------------------------------ Hmm. What would I get? LEGOmaster (wiki) Ninjamaster3882(mln) I could give clicks for the fuel cells perhaps? Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 20:43, 18 April 2009 (UTC) =Please Post Under The following Line.= ------------------------------------------------- I want best bees.mstick123Mikerock33 Troyl: ok then, ill add you on mln and i need you to accept then we'll go into details of how many bees you need. I would like some beavers! LEGOmaster (wiki) Ninjamaster3882 (mln) i'm sorry but i don't sell beavers. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 20:41, 18 April 2009 (UTC) tires thats ok. i dont need many tires, just some to sell at my store.how would 1 for me 2 for you work for you? 14:01, 19 April 2009 (UTC) That sounds like a good deal, now we need to figure out how many clicks on my merchobot you'll give per week. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 16:56, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ill give out say, 15 per week?that work 4 you? 23:34, 19 April 2009 (UTC) That sounds very generous of you, it works for me! all that's left to figure out is what day of week you deliver the clicks. Monday would be best day in my opinion. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 23:36, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ----------------------------- sale well, troyl, you said you would buy the biggest purchase from the MackMoronMarket, so im ready for your order... i haven't forgotten. I'm going right now to in mackmoronmarket talk to write down my order. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 13:28, 30 April 2009 (UTC) plz unblock me so i can send items Unblocked, soz i forgot to before. i'm giving you the clicks on ur orange mixer truck. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 13:55, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Friend request? You sent me a friend request... Was there a reason? It feels like I should know this. If there isn't a reason, fine, I'm Rank 6, so there's no reason for me to block you. I was hoping that if i could befriend you i could get a head start on getting hit singles for rank 6. Even know it's a far way off for me i know it's good to plan ahead. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 17:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Sounds like a pretty good reason to me. ;) Think you can add me as one of the people on ur group performance module? Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 17:36, 4 May 2009 (UTC) trade i sell a gypsum for 8 clicks in my group module 02:39, 12 May 2009 (UTC) trade whas closed i dont need 8 clicks any more-- 03:05, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Came Back Hey, there. I noticed the message on my talk page, and it seems I'm a bit too late. The thing is I was on a school trip, so I didn't have internet. Sorry.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 11:06, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I'm afraid you did become to late, well ill make sure to notify you of other rare items that we might have coming up! 13:57, 15 May 2009 (UTC) =-50% Discount Hey, there. You gave me the news of that 50% discount on object until the 31st. Is it possible to buy objects with that discount even if they are out of stock currently?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 03:17, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I'm afraid not, sorry about that, but if something is coming on the scheduled delivery list you can buy that with your discount. 13:43, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Pic Hey, there. How can I get the picture of my character in MLN? I've seen yours and other people's on their userpages.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 11:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I'd try asking Mackmoron or Followed by 100 zeroes how to if i where you, mackmoron was polite enough to get me my picture so i don't know how to get one of my own. 13:35, 25 May 2009 (UTC) *Cough* Did i forget to mention Kjhf again, i really need to remember him more often. . . 21:41, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Customep Opinion 1. Do you think troyl's junk yard should expand to supply the rising demand for star justice supplies? Perhaps 2. Do you think troyl's junk yard should restock on gems more frequently? Yes 3. When do you think a good day of the week is to hold the upcoming sale? Between Friday and Sunday Thanks for trusting me on this.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 00:52, 1 June 2009 (UTC) no problem at all, troyl's junk yard trusts and honors our frequent customers, btw, please keep this quiet. I don't want the competing business's knowing what i'm doing. 01:24, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ill have all your items ill have all your items for 50 clicks a day + 20 apples a week my mln name is zakman plese trade on my page to first off i have no idea what your talking about, i'm interested in no trades right now. 20:02, 7 June 2009 (UTC) traffic don't sig in any traffic page until saturday, Thanks.-- 00:45, 8 June 2009 (UTC) sorry. 00:49, 8 June 2009 (UTC) There is no problem but next time read the rules.-- 01:02, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Avatar Troyl Full Body.png is going to be delete in 5 days if you don't use it-- 22:14, 11 June 2009 (UTC) i keep running into a glitch where it wont show up and only says in a red link , "File:Troyl Full Body.png doesn't exist" 22:28, 11 June 2009 (UTC) were you have that red link?-- 22:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) When i try to add it in my infobox. 22:28, 11 June 2009 (UTC) done-- 22:30, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you german, only next time please tell me before you add it to my page. 22:30, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ok-- 22:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Shop Barnstar hey there! you can put this either on your user page or your personal store page.-- 01:56, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you!!! 02:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Can You Check? Oh hai. Got a message from that guy LeinardoSmith. Says there was a misunderstanding. Here are his exact words: Hey I was trying to buy an acient spear but, just when I was almost finished paying he banned me from coming back. Don't know why maybe he didn't look on the right module I was clicking on, but I could really use your help. I lost count how many times I clicked and really wasn't trying to scam him. His user name is Troyl and his store is Troyl's Junk Yard. I will give him 60 clicks free if he lets me back. I might even be able to pay them all at once. Well thanks for what help you can give me. Dunno if he is liying or if he's telling the truth. So try and check, if you can. Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 23:33, 18 June 2009 (UTC) before i ban someone i always check the numbers of my clicks, leinardo is lying to you. He scammed me like a no good for nothing scammer, end of story. Hope to see you at the junk yard soon, 23:53, 18 June 2009 (UTC) You want fuel, well I got fuel! got any gems spare?? i've got 40 space fuel cells and 70 dino scales i do not trade with new people like you, don't post here again unless it's non trade related. 15:26, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Membership 13:34, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ! what is a barnstar and what kinds are there?